This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafortyone’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first hybridized by Michael J. Striem and evaluated by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyone’ is characterized by the production of a medium sized, green, near-round berry that ripens very early in the season and has a rudimentary seed trace. The berries of ‘Sugrafortyone’ are firm, slightly juicy, have a medium sugar content and a Muscat flavor.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘97035-209-287’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘97029-206-141’ (unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2002 by Michael J. Striem. The date of first sowing was March 2003, and the date of first flowering was May 2005.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyone’ was first asexually propagated in December 2007 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Michael J. Striem using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyone’ resembles its seed parent ‘97035-209-287’ (unpatented) in that both have green berries that ripen early in the season. The new variety ‘Sugrafortyone’ differs from its seed parent in that the new variety ripens earlier in the season, starting about July 3, and has rudimentary seed trace, while the seed parent ripens mid-season, starting about July 25, and has a noticeable seed trace.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyone’ differs from its pollen parent ‘97029-206-141’ (unpatented) in that the new variety has green berries and ripens early, starting about July 3, while the pollen parent has red berries and ripens late in the season, starting about September 1.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyone’ resembles ‘Sugraone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,106) in having green berries that ripen early in the season. The new variety ‘Sugrafortyone’ differs from ‘Sugraone’ in that the new variety has a near-round berry shape compared to an oval berry shape for ‘Sugraone’. The new variety ‘Sugrafortyone’ also resembles ‘Sugraeighteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,820) in having round green berries and a Muscat aroma. The new variety ‘Sugrafortyone’ differs from ‘Sugraeighteen’ in that the new variety ripens about 5 weeks earlier.
The new ‘Sugrafortyone’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and with climatic variation.